JSA Returns: National Comics Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker1_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The JSA Returns, Part Four: Fair Play | Synopsis1 = The Flash recalls in 1941, Adolf Hitler getting his hands on the Spear of Destiny to keep superheroes out of the war and Europe. With Doctor Fate believing the Spear of Destiny's influence and radius to be waning in strength, Flash and Mr. Terrific are sent to Dresden amongst the fire bombings to stop Nazi weapon munitions plants. Flash thinks about how Mr. Terrific is great at everything. Since he's so good, he has a penchant for playing fair and drives himself crazy when someone is taken advantage of. He believes it's since he has such an unfair advantage over everyone, he thinks everyone else should have it fair. Mr. Terrific beings speaking German to the locals and helps perform surgery to save the lives of the civilians caught in the bombings as the bomb Stalker's Disciples appears and absorbs the bomb run explosions. When Flash attempts to knock him down with a super speed punch, he's pushed back himself in an explosion. The disciple explains he's able to absorb the demolitions and redirect the focused energy. Flash sends a huge number of bombs at him with a whirlwind in hopes that it will overload the disciple. Mr. Terrific is cornered by Nazis as he's helping civilians. He doesn't panic and miraculously one of the Nazi's turns on the other. Mr. Terrific explains he could detect the accent difference and knew there was a spy in their midst. When the spy explains there are no munitions factories in the area, Mr. Terrific is beside himself in horror that the US would not play fair and fire bomb civilians. When Flash's plan didn't work, he throws his cap at the disciple and causes it to vibrate enough to go through his hand and cause a brain scramble knocking the disciple out. Realizing he still has a lot of pent up energy, Flash runs him out of Dresden as he explodes in the country harming no one. Flash returns to Terry who screams he needs to see the people in charge of US military immediately and before he can finish his sentence the Flash rushes him to the commanding officer who ordered the Dresden bombing. When Terry attacks him, Flash rushes him outside. Flash tries to get through to him that it's no longer a black and white world and that he needs to prepare for these tough calls. Terry takes off his "fair play" badge from his shirt and drops it in the trash. Dr. Occult appears and tells them he has matters of urgency. They jump through his portal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Adolf Hitler * Per Degaton * ** *** Energy-absorbing disciple Other Characters: * ** ** Dr. Fate ** } ** ** ** Thunderbolt ** * The Marksman Locations: * ** 1941 ** *** **** *** **** *** **** **** Items: * * Spear of Destiny | Notes = * Reprinted in Justice Society Returns! and . | Trivia = *On page four, Mr. Terrific says was ist der lage hier, which translates to "What is the situation here"? | Recommended = | Links = }}